Fight Caves Strategy Guide
So you're after one of these? -----------> http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png Well I'm here to help you get it. How to get there: Go to Varrock armor shop Talk to Giles Buy Ring of Duelling ' ' Right click ring and hit "Rub" Click on TzHaar Caves Run West til you get to the bank The Entrance to the Fight Caves is across the path from the bank. ''' Now lets look at some levels you may want or need. '''Melee'ing Caves. 40+ Attack http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/383/screenshot20120905at935.png 70+ Strength http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png 43+ Prayer http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png 70+ Hitpoints http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/2565/screenshot20120905at952.png Optionals for Melee: 70+ or 95+ Prayer http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/5185/screenshot20120905at920.png http://img543.imageshack.us/img543/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png Turmoil or Piety decrease finish time by many minutes http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/2360/screenshot20120905at101.png http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/2360/screenshot20120905at101.png 80+ Attack http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png Chaotics http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/87/screenshot20120905at925.png 80+ Dungeoneering http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png Chaotics http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/87/screenshot20120905at925.png http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/87/screenshot20120905at925.png 88+ Herblore http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png Extreme potions and Overload potions http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/2360/screenshot20120905at101.png 80+ Defence http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/2482/screenshot20120905at957.png Chaotic Shields http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/87/screenshot20120905at925.png Ranging Caves. 61+ Ranged http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/3304/screenshot20120905at100.png 43+ Prayer http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png 70+ Hitpoints http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/2565/screenshot20120905at952.png Optionals for Ranged: 80+ Dungeoneering http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png Chaotics + Rigour http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/87/screenshot20120905at925.png + http://img545.imageshack.us/img545/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png 80+ Ranged http://img842.imageshack.us/img842/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png Chaotic Crossbow http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png 74+ Prayer http://img543.imageshack.us/img543/7075/screenshot20120905at919.png Rigour http://img545.imageshack.us/img545/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png 94+ Herblore http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png Extreme Ranging potion or Overloads http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png 80+ Defence http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/2482/screenshot20120905at957.png Chaotic Shields http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/87/screenshot20120905at925.png Now we need to get some gear. Wear the best RFD gloves you can. Your choice in ring, many are helpful. Your choice in shield, same reason as the rings. Your choice in helm, same reason as rings and shields. Boots really are your choice, if you're ranging go with a ranging style boot, if you're meleeing go with a melee style boot. Mains (These are a few of the options): http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/9058/screenshot20120905at247.png Pernix can be switched with Armadyl, Divine Spirit Shield can be used if you feel you need it, Torva can be switched with Bandos, Fire Cape can be swapped out for Max or Comp Cape or skill cape of your choice, however fire capes do have better stats than skill capes. Void can also be used. If anyone would like advice on Pure Gear feel free to pm ingame. Weapons (For Everyone): http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/667/screenshot20120905at305.png Weapons I do not own that can be used: Karils Xbow Godswords Korasi Claws Whip Just post asking if you think a weapon will get you through caves and I will answer. Now for the inventory. Melee for Legends and Extremes: http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/8442/screenshot20120905at312.png 3x Super Attack (4 dose) - Can be replaced by extreme/overload 3x Super Strength (4 dose) - can be replaced by extreme/overload 14x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 5x Super Restore (4 dose) 2x Rocktail 1 Space left for Special Weapon Why so many Brews you ask? Simple Answer: Because we have unlimited prayer so the only time we need to use Restores is to counteract the negative effects of a Saradomin Brew. The ratio of restoration is 1 Restore sip to every 3 Brew sips to bring your stats back up to full. So to put it shortly, because we can. What are we wearing going in? http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/7828/screenshot20120905at314.png Why full Melee? Simple Answer: Because we start on wave 32 on this server which means we will be pray mage all the way to jad, therefore our melee gear gives us better defence against the melee 180s and the range 90s that we won't pray against or can even soulsplit against. What do we do once inside? Simple Answer: Pray mage and kill the level 360 first, once the 360 is down you can soulsplit the rest of the monsters or pray accordingly to dispose of them. The wave before Jad is 2 level 360s, before finishing off the 2nd one pot up and fully prepare for Jad. One good thing, however, is that there are no 'healers' for jad on soulsplit, so just focus on prayer switches. When Jad Stomps and you see little 'ripples' around his feet that means he is going to use a range attack, turn on protect from missiles. When Jad goes backwards and you see a Yellowish-Orange ball start forming near or in his mouth that will be a mage attack. When this happens switch to Protect from Magic. Melee Inventory for Lords and Sirs: -Because you do not have unlimited prayer this will be a lot closer to an rs inventory -This also means we don't have room for as many stat boosting potions http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/5766/screenshot20120905at328.png 1x Super Attack (4 dose) - May be swapped for Overload or Extreme 1x Super Strength (4 dose) - May be swapped for Overload or Extreme 12x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 10x Super Restore (4 dose) 3x Rocktail 1 Space left for Special Weapon If you've done Fire Cape on the real game then you should know this is really close to the inventory you should be using. Same Pray Switches as everyone else. Ranged Gear Going in: http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/9601/screenshot20120905at332.png "WTF VOID NOOB!?" Simple Answer: Using Rigour, Extremes, Void, and Chaotic Crossbow gives me an extremely fast time (if I ever decide to range.) The only place void will present a problem is when you're actually doing jad, when you might need the accuracy bonus of something like armadyl or pernix. Ranging Inventory Legends + Extremes: http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/6535/screenshot20120905at336.png 1x Armadyl Full Helmet 1x Armadyl Chainskirt 1x Eagle Eye Kiteshield 1x Barrows Gloves 1x Void Knight Robe Top 3x Ranging Potion (4 dose) - May be swapped for Extreme or Overload 15x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 5x Super Restore (4 dose) "NO SPEC WEP??? WTF ARMA, SHIELD, GLOVES, ARE U NEW????" Simple Answer: I don't use a spec weapon because anything I can use will not improve my killing time, and I have no trouble killing jad without special attacks. The Armadyl, Eagle Eye Kite, and Barrows Gloves allow me to tank a bit more due to their higher defence bonus, which means if I'm getting owned I can panic a little bit less. Attack Plan: Kill 360s with protect mage on. Soulsplit or pray accordingly for the rest of the enemies. Ranging Inventory Lords + Sirs: http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/327/screenshot20120905at340.png 1x Armadyl Full Helmet 1x Armadyl Chainskirt 1x Eagle Eye Kiteshield 1x Barrows Gloves 1x Void Knight Robe Top 3x Ranging Potion (4 dose) - can be swapped for Extreme or Overload 8x Saradomin Brew (4 dose) 12x Super Restore (4 dose) Now For Jad! Congratulations if you've made it this far. Jad's Ranged Attack: Pray This: http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/537/screenshot20120905at356.png Take note of the very small rings around his feet. Jad's Magic Attack: Pray This: http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/7157/screenshot20120905at102.png http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/1433/screenshot20120905at944.png http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/537/screenshot20120905at356.png Watch as he goes back to his rear legs and opens his mouth. Thank you, this has been my first guide. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or rating, tell me whether or not this helped you as well what I can do to fix it. - PLEASE LEAVE A RATING OR COMMENT! GOOD LUCK JADDING! Congratulations whether this be your 1st, 3rd, or 100th firecape. http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/5255/screenshot20120905at103.png